Prueba de Amor
by Katys Camui
Summary: Kagome se ha dado cuenta que con cada hombre que sale, todos solo quieren una cosa, Sexo, pero ella no esta dispuesta a darle la "prueba de amor" a ninguno de ellos, porque siempre a amado a otro. ONE-SHOT INUYASHA Y KAGOME *ADVERTENCIA LEMON


_**Holaa!**_

_**Bien, un venaso me llego, y esta historia ONE SHOT me salió, y si, eso rimó xD!**_

_**Q, ADVERTENCIA es un LEMON Q, asi que no me acusen por traumas después, no se como salga el formato una ves que lo suba puesto que no tengo World, y lo he escerito en WordPad (.**_

_**- Disfruten!**_

Top of Form 1

Prueba de Amor.

Kagome miro ilusionada aquellos oscuros ojos con matis grisáceo y castaño, se sintió feliz cuando la boca de él la envolvió de una forma más dulce, pero quizás algo exigente, él era un caballero, ella tenía ilusión y confianza en que no saldría con la misma sorpresa que todos los demás.

La mano de él acaricio su mejilla delicada mente y abrió los ojos entre el beso, viendo el rostro sonrosado de ella, era muy hermosa, y un espectacular bocadillo después de una agradable cena y baile.

Kagome suspiró cuando se separaron y sonrió sinceramente cuando él acaricio su mano, pero su sonrisa desapareció al sentir que aquella mano decencia y buscaba algo torpe su muslo.

"¿Houjo?"-trató de no sonar enojada por aquel procedimiento.

"Kagome ¿quieres ir a mi casa?"-su vos ronca le advirtió a Kagome que algo no andaba bien, pero trato de no hacer caso, esperaba con todo su corazón que él no fuese como los demás, aun que llevaba poco de salir con él, ella misma sabía que jamás nadie ganaría su corazón como lo poseía a quien en verdad amaba. Y tan imposible era...

"Claro, me haría bien un té a esta hora"

Houjo la observó con expresión extrañada, y puso rápidamente su auto en marcha hacia su casa.

Al llegar, Houjo preparó el anhelado te que Kagome deseaba consumir, cuando esta terminó el la asalto en besos y Kagome correspondió tímidamente, de pronto sintió su espalda contra la pared, y los besos descendiendo por su cuello, al mismo tiempo que su falda subía y manos acariciaban ambos muslos de ella.

"Houjo!"-exclamó entre sorprendida y dolida.

"¿Qué pasa cariño?"-preguntó con un rostro falsamente inocente.

"Ni siquiera llevamos un mes de conocernos y tú"

"Kagome no te invite a mi casa para solo conversar y lo sabes"

"¡Eres igual que todos!"-le gritó dolida safandoce de la prisión en la que la tenía arreglando su falda.-"y yo que pensé.." 

"Kagome siento que te amo, porque no me das ¿la prueba de amor?"

Y ahí estaba la frase clásica, Kagome puso sus ojos en blanco y mostró una sonrisa vacía y burlona, había salido con varios chicos y todos pasado ni dos semanas decían que la amaban y que querían la famosa prueba de ¿amor?. Dios le extrañaba la poca creatividad de los hombres.

Suspiró.

Y volvió a suspirar cansada, se acercó a Houjo nuevamente y acarició lentamente la mejilla ardiente de él, quien pensó que Kagome estaba dando permiso y cuando fue a acercarse a besarlo Kagome decidió darle otro tipo de cariño, con su rodilla golpeó fuerte la entre pierna de él y lo miro a los ojos de forma fiera y sonriente al verlo caer encorvan doce del dolor.

"No soy de una noche, ni para diversión...Adiós".

Cerro la puerta tras de si cansada de malas experiencias, distinto sería si a quien en verdad amaba le pidiera ello, ella encantada se lo entregaría, aun que fuese por una sola noche, sentirlo que era de su pertenecía la dejaría plasidamente feliz, y se atesoraría de ese recuerdo cada día de su vida. Porque daría cualquier cosa por al menos una ves pertenecer-le verdaderamente a él.

Saco su celular mientras caminaba por las vacías calles de la noche, eran al rededor de las tres de la madrugada, marcó el número que tan bien se sabía y que le encantaba marcar.

Una vos adormilada contestó en el teléfono..

"¿Alo?"-Kagome disimuló una risita al saber que lo había despertado. 

"Tenías razón, era otro idiota... lo deje con sus mugrosas ganas, ¿me puedes venir a buscar?"-preguntó con voz de una pobre muchacha desvalida y sin protección, un molesto silencio la hizo esperar.

"Te lo dije, todos son unos pervertidos"

"como si tú no lo fueras" 

"discutiremos eso después, en diez minutos estaré ahí"

"Gracias, InuYasha"- y no importaba cuantas veces dijera el nombre de él, amaba decirlo, amaba clamar su nombre y sentir su corazón vibrar, porque lo amaba a él, y aun que tratará de olvidarlo saliendo con otros tipos, era imposible porque él era simplemente, único. 

Espero tranquilamente sentada en el paradero de bus, algún que otro tipo tuvo la molestia de para su vehículo y decirle el típico "¿te llevo?"- pero Kagome negaba firmemente, y si alguien trataba de bajarse del vehículo para convencerle siempre tenía en su bolsillo un pequeño frasquito de sprite picante para echar en los ojos, lo usaba desde que InuYasha le dijo que lo hiziera por su seguridad, que nunca se sabía cuando alguien trataría algo más.

Pero porque, porque todos tenían que tratar algo con ella menos ÉL, que era a quien amaba, mugroso destino, tonto InuYasha que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero el muy tonto siempre le daba esperanzas, porque desde que lo conocía, hace más de dos años ya, jamás lo había visto con ninguna chica, absolutamente ninguna.

"¡Kagome!"-esa vos la hizo sentir viva, se paro en seguida y corrió hacia el auto negro que estaba frente a ella. InuYasha se bajo del auto y gentilmente le abrió la puerta.

"Gracias"-le susurró, él solo le sonrió y dio la vuelta al auto, abriendo la puerta y sentandoce para poner en marcha el carro. 

"Yo sabía que ese tipo trataría algo más" 

"Pero lucía tan sincero y bueno... yo pensé" 

"Tú pensaste Kagome, todos los hombres a los que te acerques intentarán hacer algo así contigo" 

"Todos los hombres...menos tú"-se sonrojó drásticamente y lo miró para ver su reacción, pero solo observó su seriedad y una breve tensión que se notó en su cuello.

No le respondió nada, no le dijo nada.

Dios! odiaba eso, que se quedara callado, odiaba su silencio.

Suspiró tristemente, era una idiota por tratar de darle alguna indirecta, él simplemente no la quería.

"Te equivocas"-respondió tras un tiempo tan largo, que ya se estaba estacionando en la casa de Kagome.

"¿perdón?"-Kagome lo miró sin entender, el resto del viaje había sido silencioso, y se sintió muy avergonzada por haber dicho aquello, pero tampoco se arrepentía, más tarde lo asumiría-"¿quieres pasar?"-le sonrió ella-"se que es tarde, pero quedate conmigo"-le pidió como tantas veces se lo decía, aun que muy pocas él excedía, y cuando eso sucedía se quedaban conversando de cosas triviales por largas horas hasta que amanecía, InuYasha dormía en el sillón y ella en su cama. Podía confiar en él, porque él jamás trataría algo más haya, y Dios como odiaba eso, si ella lo amaba.

"Si, me haría bien una sopa o algo, ya que me despertaste de mi sueño"

"lo siento, será mi forma de disculparme"

"Hay otras formas en las que te puedes disculpar"-murmuró por lo bajo, aun que Kagome logró escuchar algo intangible, no prestó atención.

Entraron e InuYasha se echo cómodamente sobre el sillón rijoso oscuro amplió y favorito de la casa de ella.

"En seguida haré la sopa"-le dijo alegremente dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"¿Cómo te safaste de el tonto?"-preguntó entrando a la cocina para hacerle compañía.

"Quizás fui muy mala.."

"¿Por qué?"-su mirada curiosa y expectante sonrojó a Kagome.

InuYasha es Hermoso.

InuYasha es Tonto.

"Pues..hice como que lo iba a aceptar, y luego yo.."

"Vamos Kagome, no me dejes con tanta incertidumbre"-reclamó acercándose lentamente hacia ella, Kagome fingió ignorarlo mientras echaba el polvo de sopa al agua en la hoya.

"Le golpié en su parte baja con mi rodilla"-lo miró un poco avergonzada, Él la estaba observando fijo, y tan serio, y estaba tan cerca, y su aroma la estaba volviendo y.. y, no habían más y...

InuYasha estalló en risas al imaginarse a ese sonso casi llorando del dolor por el golpe en su virilidad.

"Eres fantástica Kagome"-le dijo riendo muy feliz al momento que desprevenidamente la abrazaba por detrás. Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida por la reacción, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, aun que ese abrazo para él solo fuera de amigos..

"Inu..." 

"y si yo te digo ¿dame la prueba de amor?"-le susurró en el odio, sintió su aire caliente el la oreja, y múltiples imagenes de lo eso sería la hizieron rápidamente perderse en una ilusión magnifica de los dos cuerpos pegandose. Pero si él estaba jugando, ella también lo haría.

Se volteó quedando frente a él. 

"Te diría.."-besó la mejilla de él lentamente y hizo un sendero hasta llegar a la comisura de su boca-"que sí..."-InuYasha la miró algo desorientado.

Maldita perra.

Como se atrevía a jugar.

Ella no sabía cuanto él esperaba eso. 

Pero si ella jugaba con fuego, se quemaría.

"¿Y porqué hemos estado entonces esperando tanto?"-su voz ronca llenó el lugar, tomo de una mano a Kagome llevándola al living, quien iba detrás de él sonriendo, él si que sabía como mantener una broma, pero ella podría jodercela, lo amaba, y si al menos esta oportunidad le ayudaba a provar esa boca tan varonil, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Y no se comportaría como una perra por eso, simplemente era una muchacha enamorada.

"Kagome, no bromeo"-musitó en su oido cuando estaban ambos sentados en el sofá.

"Yo tampoco"-le respondió.

InuYasha le sonrió picaramente, se acerco lentamente, tan lento que Kagome estaba que saltaba sobre él y no la hiciera esperar más, entonces sucedió, beso su boca y Kagome se sintió flotar, un beso inocente y lleno de frescura, ella abrió su boca dispuesta a que él explorara su boca totalmente. Porque desde el momento que él la había besado, para ella eso ya no era un juego.

InuYasha se sorprendió de esa entrega tam abierta, y su poco sentido se perdió cuando Kagome fue quien introdujo la lengua dentro de él, una simultánea caricia se extendió y jugaron con sus lenguas salvajemente, InuYasha acarició su cuello y decendió por su brazo, lo mismo hizo con su boca que bajó lamiendo su clavícula lenta mente.

"Inu..."

Él se puso rígido pensando que Kagome quizas solo estaba bromeando, la idea lo atemorizó horriblemente, se separó de ella y sintió temor de mirarla a los ojos.

"Yo.. quiero..."

"No se que me..

"¡No lo digas!"-casi gritó horrorizada, no quería hacer trisas su momento-"yo si quiero que esto pase, InuYasha yo..." 

Cuando pensaba hacer su declaración él la interrumpió, y beso su boca de forma animal, pero a ella le gustó, eso era lo que le encantaba de él, esa mezcla de bruto y amable escondida.

No se dio cuenta cuando fue que el le quitó su blusa color crema, quedando con el sostén cubriendo sus pequeños pechos y su falda tableada gris floreada. Sintiendo injusta la situción Kagome desabrocho sin dejar de besarlo la camisa de él y cuando al fin la livero de ella se separó para admirar su hermosos torax, su bien formado físico, sus duros músculos de su estomago.

Era hermoso

Kagome de pronto se sintió avergonzada de su cuerpo e intento cubrirce los senos que InuYasha estaba acariciando por sobre la tela del sostén de encaje. Cuando ella trató de hacerlo, él corrió su mano.

"Eres perfecta para mi..."-susurró con su cálido aliento.

"¿yo?"-preguntó con serias dificultades para respirar cuando la mano pasó bajo su tela y le apretó el botón rosado que se endureció al instante.

Él asintió extasiado viendo la cara de sorpresa y placer de Kagome, y le quitó el sostén para poder dar el trato devido a ambos senos, acariciandolos, amasandolos, apretandolos y finalmente besandolos una y otra vez. 

Kagome gimió como loca cuando sintió la lengua de él en su pesón derecho e instintivamente llevo sus manos a la cabeza de él, implorandole de esa forma que no se moviera de ahi, pero él tenía otros planes, y bajo dejando sendero de besos por su vientre hasta llegar a su falda, que suave y rápidamente la deslizó por las largas piernas de ella.

"InuYasha.."-susurró jadeante, Kagome se enderezó y lo abrazó, con determinación beso los hombros de él y mordisqueó uno de ellos, a lo que InuYasha aguanto un gemido fuerte. Kagome acarició en circulos su duro pecho y beso su estomago, InuYasha aguanto risas y gemidos que le provocaban esa boca ahí, pero su expreción cambio brutalmente, cuando ella se desizó de los pantalones y bajaba ahora su boxer, Kagome abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver su gran erección, y rió por lo bajo.

"Solo tú me produces esto"-le dijo ronco y aliviado de al fin poder confesarlo.

"InuYasha..."- Kagome tomó el pene entre sus manos y presionó suavemente, él se movio inquieto y echo su espalda hacia atrás del sofa. 

Kagome volvió a apretar pero esta ves con mas intensidad y él gimió sin poder controlarlo más, Kagome entonces inicio un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo y él respondía moviendo su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro gimiendo y suspirando derrotado.

Ya no aguantó más y la atrajo hacia si, y con un solo movimiento le bajo sus calsones, Kagome se apretó contra él y se frotó lentamente, InuYasha la miró a los ojos largamente, y se giro arrastrandola con ella, quedando así Kagome bajo él. 

"Kagome.."

"Estoy segura, porque...desde hace tiempo que yo..."

Sus palabras quedaron en su garganta cuando InuYasha se adentró en su cuerpo arrastrando con ello una barrera, él sintió la exquisita sensación de quedar atrapado en los músculos interiores de ella. Y comprendió, comprendió que ella con esto quería demosrtrarle algo más que un simple juego que se volvió en lujuria.

"te amo.."-finalizó antes de que él comensará a meserse sobre ella, Kagome gimió y simultánemanete se movió hacia adelante rosando sus senos con el pecho de él. 

Esta acción volvió loco a InuYasha, que la beso apasionadamente jugando con su lengua, luego bajo hacia su pecho mientras aumentaba los movimientos entre ellos y beso uno y luego el otro.

El vai ven se tornó más rápido, y entonces Kagome se sintió caer a un profundo placer que la hizo flotar y ver estrellas de muchos colores, se mantuvo elevada por largos segundos sin darse cuenta que gritaba por las gloriosa sensación, más movimientos la llenaron, y un líquido caliente entro en su cuerpo, Kagome entre abrió los ojos e InuYasha dio un profundo gemido al momento de desparrarmarse en su ser.

Jadearon por varios segundos, tratando de normalizar sus corazones y respiraciones, InuYasha se puso a su lado sin aun separar esa unión y besó su cien.

"Ka..gome.."-suspiró algo cansado-"yo también..."

"¿eh?"-preguntó acarciando la cabeza de él.

"Yo también te amo, siempre, desde que te conocí"

"pero tú..."

"pero yo nada, eras demasiado perfecta para mi.."

"yo pensé lo mismo de ti.."

InuYasha le sonrió.

"Creo"-comenzó Kagome-"que los dos somos perfectos el uno del otro"

"Yo también creo eso"-beso rápidamente sus labios. 

"¿sientes ese olor?"-preguntó InuYasha derepente, cuando ambos habían quedado en silencio. 

"¡La sopa!"-exclamó Kagome y de inmediato se levantó olvidando su desnudez, InuYasha contempló perfectamente el movimiento de ese exquisito trasero moverse y una sonrisa traviesa se formo en sus labios.

Fin.

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
